


Día 3: Cómo Se Conocieron

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (Español) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: Día : Cómo se conocieronInspirado en el challenge para Inktober creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/





	Día 3: Cómo Se Conocieron

**Author's Note:**

> Día : Cómo se conocieron
> 
> Inspirado en el challenge para Inktober creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/

—Deberíamos casarnos.

La sugerencia no llegó de manera inesperada. De hecho no era la primera vez que Phil lo mencionaba, y se suponía que era él el que no quería que un papel definiera su extraordinaria relación. Pero sí era la primera vez siendo así de explícito. Escucharlo así lo hizo recapitular los últimos diez años de sus vidas, y cuán improbable se hubiera visto esta situación.

Captar la atención de Phil en cualquier red social era definitivamente algo que Dan consideraba entre las cosas improbables que le pasarían nunca. Así que no es erróneo decir que el mensaje de Phil lo tomó por sorpresa. En cuanto a lo que pasó después, su imaginación no se acercaba remotamente a la realidad. Construyeron un lazo más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubieran sentido antes en sus vidas.

Y por más improbable que se viera, era su realidad, viviendo prácticamente un fanfic con el amor de su vida.


End file.
